Amplification circuitry within mobile devices often has to account for varying transmit power requirements and varying impedance loading. These varying requirements may result in the amplification circuitry providing different transmit powers for different operational conditions of the mobile devices, e.g., the mode or frequency range in which the mobile device is operating, distance from the base station, etc. They also may require the amplification circuitry to exhibit minimal variation to external impedance changes. In order for the amplification circuitry to operate efficiently across a range of transmit powers, with a fixed supply voltage, the amplification circuitry may include a matching network that is capable of providing a varying impedance transformation.